Red Life
by miichan mch
Summary: Terkadang kita membutuhkan sebuah kejutan agar hidup tidak monoton. Saat itulah mereka menyadari arti kalimat "Manusia bisa membuat rencana, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan."
1. One Day In Oxford

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Famiy, Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

Future / AU

Mpreg

.

.

.

.

.

Angka menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Jam digital diatas nakas berbunyi dengan keras, membuat seseorang yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tempat tidur yang ada di samping benda itu bergerak dengan gelisah. Tangan putih terulur memencet tanda off pada benda yang telah membangunkannya. Setelah yakin nyawanya terkumpul pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Terlihat rambutnya masih mencuat ke berbagai arah akibat bergesekan dengan bantal ketika dia tidur. Satu kuapan lolos dari bibirnya, Kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar. Kemudian suara lembut dan menentramkan jiwa menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Sayang, Bangunlah. Sudah waktunya sarapan."

"Ha'i, aku akan segera keluar." Jawab si pemuda itu kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

Setelah merasa langkah kaki mulai menjauh. Diapun turun dari ranjang besarnya untuk mandi sebelum sarapan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang laki-laki untuk mandi. Hanya butuh 20 menit termasuk berpakain. Rambut ajaibnya kini juga sudah tertata dengan rapi tidak seperti saat dia baru bangun tadi. Si pemuda tampan itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ruang makan.

Kebetulan letak meja makan berada persis di sebelah dapur, dilihatnya orang yang sangat dia sayangi masih sibuk dengan masakan, apron masih setia membalut tubuh mungilnya .

Seseorang dengan berambut biru muda yang terlihat sangat indah dimatanya. Dengan langkah agak dipercepat dia menuju orang itu. Setelah sampai, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Dagunya di sandarkan pada pundak. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang selalu memberikan ketenangan dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma manis vanilla yang menguar menentramkan hatinya.

Dapat dirasakan belaian kasih di kepalanya. Dan kecupan sayang di pipinya. Lalu di sambut dengan ucapan selamat pagi. Senyum malaikat menyempurnakan paginya.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou." Ucapnya. Kemudian kecupan di pipi sebagai balasan kecupan sebelumnya.

"Duduklah, ayahmu sebentar lagi akan menyusul." Nada lembut dan penuh kasih mengalun dengan merdu.

"Tapi aku masih ingin seperti ini, aku rindu dengan Okaa-san." Tukasnya dengan manja dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Wajahnya semakin dibenamkan di perpotongan leher orang yang sudah sembilan belas tahun ini menjadi ibunya.

Mendengar rengekan manja dari sang putra membuatnya maklum, mereka memang jarang sekali bertemu. Pasti anaknya ini sangat kesepian. Apalagi dia anak tunggal.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya lagi kepala sang anak penuh sayang sebagai pelepas rindu mereka berdua.

"Okaa-san juga merindukanmu."

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar langkah kaki mendekat menuju mereka berdua. Pria dewasa dengan rambut merah yang serupa. Wajah mereka persis seperti pinang di belah rata. Namun yang ini tetkesan lebih tegas dan berwibawa. Dia adalah sang ayah yang mewariskan gen jenius di dalam tubuhnya. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hentikan adegan menggelikan ini. Kau pikir berapa umurmu ? dan kau juga Tetsuya, jangan terlalu memanjakan bocah ini .." Ucap Seijuurou setelah mendudukkan dirinya dengan elegan di atas kursi ruang makan. Menyesap kopi yang telah disiapkan istrinya. Kemudian tangannya mengambil majalah bisnis yang ada di atas meja. Dengan wajahnya sebagai penghias sampul pertama majalah edisi Britania Raya.

Mendengar ucapan sang kepala keluarga ibu dan anak ini kompak memandang tidak suka.

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan yang serupa seperti itu." Ujar Seijuurou lama-lama jengah, Setelah mendapat dua serangan laser biru. Hasil aliansi istri dan anaknya untuk memojokkan dirinya. Tatapan dua pasang bola mata biru bulat yang menggoyahkan pertahanan jiwa.

Dengan tak rela pelukan dilepaskan. Sambil cemberut, Akashi yang paling muda memilih ikut bergabung dengan Ayahnya untuk menunggu sarapan dihidangkan. Sementara istrinya hanya mendengus lalu kembali berkutat dengan bahan masakan. Bagus, Seijuurou terlihat seperti musuh sekarang.

"Ohayou, Otou-san." Sapa si anak setelah duduk di kursi di dekat ayahnya.

"Ohayou, Seiichirou."

Akashi Seiichirou adalah putra tunggal dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya. Sekaligus calon penerus kerajaan bisnis keluarga Akashi di masa depan.

Sudah tiga tahun dia tinggal di Inggris untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan tingkat Sarjana. Saat ini kedua orang tuanya datang dari Jepang dan menginap di sini karena siang nanti mereka akan menghadiri acara wisuda untuk dirinya di _Said Business School- University of Oxford._

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya sarapan sudah siap. Semua Tetsuya yang memasak sendiri. Jauh hari sebelum dia dan suami datang ke Inggris, Seiichirou sudah menodongnya dengan permintaan untuk memasakkannya makanan Jepang jika mereka sudah sampai. Tetsuya mengabulkan dengan senang hati.

"Biar ku bantu, Kaa-san." Seiichirou bangun dari duduknya. Mencoba membantu ibunya yang terlihat membawa masakannya di dalam panci yang terlihat penuh.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak usah, kau duduk saja di situ."

Seiichirou memilih menurut dengan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Seiichirou menatap hidangan di hadapannya. Jika tidak ingat dengan imagenya sebagai anak Akashi Seijuurou, sudah dari tadi air liurnya menetes karena tak sabar ingin menyantap makanan. Mirip seperti teman ibunya sewaktu sekolah yang bernama paman Kagami Taiga.

Padahal menu sarapannya bukan makanan yang mewah, hanya semangkuk nasi putih hangat dengan sup tofu dan sepotong daging ikan bakar. Juga ada telur gulung dan acar sebagai pendamping.

Bagi seorang anak, masakan rumahan buatan ibu tercinta adalah makanan paling lezat di dunia, tak ada yang dapat menandingi rasanya meskipun menu hidangan restoran bintang lima tersaji di depan mata. Apalagi Seiichirou selama ini tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya.

" _Ittadakimasu_ !" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat selamat makan, Seiichirou memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan Seiichi-kun, nanti kau bisa tersedak." Nada lembut mengalun dari bibir Tetsuya yang mengingatkan anaknya. Melihat tingkahnya seperti orang yang belum makan berhari-hari.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah makan saja." Ujar Seijuurou ikut berkomentar.

"Habisnya masakan kaa-san enak sekali, aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan Kaa-san." Seiichirou mengatakan dengan antusias. Bahkan mulutnya masih menggembung penuh makanan.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti setelah sampai di Jepang Kaa-san akan memasakkan untukmu sampai bosan."

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan perpaduan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, walaupun dalam hal ini gen Seijuurou mengambil lebih banyak bagian.

"Aku tidak akan bosan dengan masakan kaa-san, "

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut "Baiklah, sekarang makananmu setelah itu kita berangkat ke kampusmu."

"Ha'i kaa-san."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan sarapan hingga tandas. Suasana hangat tercipta diantara keluarga kecil mereka. Meskipun tak banyak obrolan yang tercipta mengingat Seijuurou mengajarkan mereka etika makan ala bangsawan.

.

.

.

Sarapan telah selesai, sekarang keluarga Akashi telah bersiap-siap menuju tempat acara wisuda Seiichirou.

Tetsuya adalah orang yang pertama kali selesai, sambil menunggu anak dan suaminya yang entah kenapa sangat lama sekali untuk berdandan padahal mereka laki-laki. Ini karena Seijuurou adalah orang perfeksionis, dia ingin selalu terlihat sempurna termasuk dalam soal penampilan. Dan sifat itu menurun ke anaknya.

Kedua bola mata biru melihat pemandangan kota oxford yang dipenuhi bangunan tua bersejarah dari jendela lantai dua. Hampir seluruh bangunan di kota tersebut didominasi oleh bangunan abad ke 18 dengan gaya arsitek nya yang khas didominasi gaya _Victoria_. Suasana kota membuat Tetsuya betah untuk memandang. Jalanan yang bersih, lalu lintas yang tertib dan bangunan klasik yang tampak indah.

Seiichirou biasanya tinggal di asrama, tapi karena dia sudah lulus ujian tertulis dan hanya tinggal pengesahan gelar saja, saat ini dia ikut menginap sebuah _townhouse_ dua lantai yang di beli ayahnya jika harus menginap di kota itu. Termasuk salah satu unit hunian mewah yang terletak di kota yang di sebut kota bagi pelajar di inggris, letaknya strategis tak jauh dari area kampus. Semua atas permintaan Tetsuya.

Rumah itu bergaya klasik modern dengan cat yang di dominasi warna putih dan krem seperti kebanyakan hunian di Inggris pada umumnya.

Meski dari luar terlihat ramping, namun bagian dalamnya cukup luas.

Di lantai satu terdapat ruang tamu. Gradasi warna coklat muda pada dinding ruang tamu memberi nuansa tenang. Dengan televisi layar datar yang menempel. Sofa kulit berwarba coklat tua berpadu bantal-bantal warna coklat muda. Lengkap dengan coffe table dengan warna coklat muda juga. Warna coklat tua juga di terapkan pada hiasan dinding dan aksesoris ruangan lainnya. Lantai dengan hamparan karpet yang berwarna coklat juga.

Furnitur yang tidak terlalu rumit membuat ruang tamu tampil dengan kesan maskulin tegas dan nyaman.

Disebelah ruangan yang hanya terpisah dinding adalah dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Dan satu kamar mandi untuk tamu.

Kabinet putih dipadu dengan keramik putih yang di susun seperti bata membuat tampilan yang mewakili kesan minimalis. Dengan sebuah meja dan tiga buah kursi.

Lalu di lantai atas terdapat dua kamar tidur dengan ranjang besar berkualitas terbaik. Cat warna putih dan coklat memberikan kesan elegan namun menenangkan.

Disebelah rumah itu Seijuurou juga menyewa sebuah rumah untuk dua orang pelayan dan merangkap sebagai pengawal untuk mengawasi Seiichirou, bukan karena dia tidak percaya kepada anaknya, ini semata karena dia mencegah kejadian buruk tidak menimpa Seiichirou. Apalagi dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang dia miliki dan penerus Perusahaannya di masa depan.

"Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou mengalun memanggil istrinya. Membuat Tetsuya menoleh.

Satu garis senyum tersungging di wajah menawan "Kalian sudah selesai ?"

"Iya, ayo berangkat."

"Hm. Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit menggunakan mobil. Kini keluarga Akashi telah sampai di tempat di selenggarakan acara kelulusan. Udara musim semi terasa sejuk menyapa mereka.

"Kau tampan sekali..." Ucap Tetsuya dengan antusias dengan mata berbinar. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah tampan anaknya. Seperti fans yang bertemu idolanya. Melihat penampilan Seiichirou yang mengenakan atribut lengkap wisudawan ala Universitas _Oxford_ dengan _Subfuch_ tradisional dan cape hitam berbulu berwarna putih yang terlihat elegan. Tak ketinggalan toga yang di kenakan semakin membuat penampilannya sempurna. Rasa bangga, bahagia dan terpesona karena memiliki anak yang tampan sekaligus pintar apalagi lulusan universitas bergengsi di dunia memenuhi perasaan Tetsuya.

"kaa-san bicara apa ?" Jawab Seiichirou dengan wajah merah, menggaruk tengkuknya karena salah tingkah, karena di puji tampan oleh ibunya. Sedangkan si ibu kini malah terlihat sibuk mengambil gambar dirinya.

Seijuurou mendengus. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya menoleh kesamping. Dalam hati merasa iri kepada anaknya yang mendapat perhatian Tetsuya, apalagi tadi Tetsuya memuji ketampanannya. Padahal saat dia wisuda Tetsuya tidak pernah memujinya.

Ok, dia akui anak itu memang mewarisi pesonanya. Tapi dari mana semua itu berasal ? Tentu saja dari Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut ini, seharusnya Tetsuya mengerti akan hal itu.

Selain itu dia juga harus menahan cemburu karena Tetsuya lebih memperhatikan Seiichirou, bahkan tadi pagi tidak mendapat morning kiss karena Tetsuya terlalu bersemangat bangun lebih awal untuk memasak dan membangunkan Seiichirou. Meskipun dengan darah dagingnya sendiri, tapi tetap saja dia ingin menjadi prioritas utama dari Tetsuya.

Sementara di sisi Seiichirou, anak itu memandang kedua orang tuanya. Entah di sengaja atau tidak, pakaian keluarga ini terlihat kompak.

Sang ayah Akashi Seijuurou mengenakan pakaian resmi berupa setelan jas berwarna hitam, Surai merah yang hanya diberi gel sedikit dan disisir ke belakang, ditambah sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Semakin menunjukkan statusnya sebagai seorang Presiden direktur Akashi _Corporation_. Wajahnya masih terlihat tampan meski usianya sudah bukan remaja. Kadang Seiichirou merasa minder dengan ayahnya.

Sedangkan ibunya, Tetsuya memilih mengenakan pakaian formal berupa _Slim fit blazer_ berwarna putih kombinasi hitam di bagian pinggir kerahnya. Dipadu dengan _Blouse_ berwarna putih dengan kerah berpita berwarna hitam bawahan berupa celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu flat berwarna hitam. Tas hitam keluaran _brand fashion Dior_ menyempurnakan penampilannya. Terlihat begitu anggun dan elegan. Dan sekali lagi, Seiichirou terpana dengan pesona kaa-sannya. Sungguh, Tou-san adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Begitu pikir Seiichirou.

"Seichirou-kun, ayo berdiri di situ. " Tetsuya mengarahkan anaknya untuk berdiri tepat didepan gedung bertuliskan _Sheldonian Theatre_. Dan Seiichiroupun menuruti keinginannya. Tetsuya mengambil beberapa foto Seiichirou dengan pose yang berbeda.

"Sei-kun, tolong ambil gambar kami berdua." Tetsuya menyerahkan kamera yang di bawanya. Meminta sang suami untuk mengambil gambar dirinya dan Seiichirou.

Tidak ada yang boleh memerintah Akashi Seijuurou jika masih ingin menikmati indahnya dunia. Tapi pengecualian untuk Akashi Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengambil kamera dari tangan Tetsuya, melupakan statusnya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan menjadi tukang foto dadakan. Tetsuya dan Seiichirou beberapa kali berganti pose dan berpindah spot foto. Mereka benar-benar tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sekarang biar aku mengambil gambar kalian."

Ucap Seiichirou, mengambil kamera digital berkualitas tinggi dari tangan sang ayah kemudian mengarahkan sang ayah untuk berdiri di samping ibunya.

Seijuurou menuruti permintaan anaknya kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah istrinya. Posisi mereka tepat di depan gedung Sheldonian. Seijuurou berpose dengan merangkul pinggang Tetsuya, sedangkan Tetsuya tersenyum manis.

Terakhir, Seiichirou meminta bantuan pengawal mereka untuk mengambil foto mereka bertiga. Masih berlatar gedung teater _sheldonian_ yang legendaris Seiichirou berdiri ditengah dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang mengapit anak mereka. Seiichirou tersenyum lebar, Tetsuya tersenyum kalem, dan Seijurou berekspresi elegan.

Sebuah foto yang mengabadikan gambaran keluarga kecil bahagia yang sedang merayakan kelulusan sang anak dari sebuah perguruan tinggi.

Tetsuya melihat sekeliling gedung tempat di mana anaknya akan melakukan wisuda. Sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun jika upacara kelulusan di Universitas Oxford di adakan di sebuah gedung yang bernama Sheldonian Teathre.

Teater _Sheldonian_ adalah aula upacara resmi dari Universitas _Oxford_. Gedung multi fungsi di mana para siswa diterima di Universitas, Menerima gelar mereka ketika lulus, dan digunakan untuk pertemuan anggota parlemen Universitas.

Dibangun antara 1664 dan 1669. Nama diambil dari _Gilbert Sheldon,_ orang yang meyumbang banyak dana untuk pembangunan teater. Dan di desain oleh _Sir Christopher Wren._

Dikenal sebagai salah satu maha karya dalam bidang desain arsitektur, Bangunan ini terdiri dari serangkaian gulungan kayu dan balok silang rumit yang didukung oleh kawat gigi dan sekrup tanpa kolom.

Memiliki kapasitas antara 800 hingga 1000 orang, merupakan bagian dari Perpustakaan _Bodleian_ yang berdekatan dengan _Broad Street._ Di sebelah kiri di depan adalah _Clarendon Building_ dan di sebelah kanan adalah Gedung _Old Ashmolean._ Di belakang _Sheldonian_ adalah _Divinity Collage._

Setiap kali Seijuurou sedang melakukan kunjungan kerja di Inggris, Tetsuya menyempatkan diri pergi ke Oxford untuk mengunjungi putra semata wayang, kadang sampai menginap.

Seiichirou pernah mengajaknya berkeliling kampus yang sudah menjadi impiannya sejak masih di _midle school._

Mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat seperti _Oxford Union Library_ perpustakaan dengan lukisan mural karya _William Morris_ dan _Dante Gabriel Rosetti_ di dindingnya . Selain Bodlean libraries _Bodleian libraries_ yang merupakan salah satu perpustakaan tertua di dunia. Tentu menjadi surga bagi keluarga ini karena mereka memiliki hobi membaca buku, namun Tetsuya tidak bisa membaca semua buku yang ada di sana. Banyak buku berat dan berbahasa asing selain inggris yang tidak Tetsuya mengerti. Padahal bahasa inggris saja kadang dia tidak mau membaca apalagi bahasa latin. Kemudian _Magdalen Bridge_ jembatan di mana kita bisa menyendiri atau sekadar melihat dedaunan jatuh saat musim gugur. Di bawahnya terdapat sungai dan tersedia perahu bagi yang ingin menikmati pemandangan sekitar kampus.

 _Port meadow_ yang merupakan lahan terbuka di samping sungai Thames. Cocok bagi yang suka bersepeda atau lari pagi.

Pemandangan yang tak kalah indah dari hamparan bunga _Daffodil_ di _Christ Chruch Meadow_ membuat siapapun merasa nyaman dan betah. Kemudian spot yang sangat nyaman untuk membaca buku di bawah pohon dedalu perkasa yang ada di film Harry Potter. lalu yang di seberang pohon adalah tempat yang di duga sebagai lokasi shooting untuk hutan terlarang.

Tetsuya terkesan dengan bentuk bangunannya yang indah. Lingkungan di sekitar juga tampak asri dengan banyaknya pohon dan rerumputan hijau. Keseluruhan bangunan menunjukkan bahwa Oxford telah berdiri kokoh sejak abad ke-11. Keindahannya bisa membuat merasa layaknya di dunia dongeng.

"Kenapa Tetsuya ?" Tanya Seijuurou yang penasaran karena Tetsuya hanya diam.

"Aku hanya berfikir tempat ini sangat indah. Andai dulu aku juga kuliah di sini."

"Tidak bermaksud mengejekmu Tetsuya, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa diterima, mengingat kau dulu sangat malas memperhatikan pelajaran matematika dan bahasa Inggris."

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut imut. Sesaat lupa dengan usia. Perkataan Seijuurou memang ada benarnya. Dia ingat dulu sangat bermusuhan dengan kedua mata pelajaran itu.

"Tapi Sei-kun juga tidak mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini."

"Tentu saja !" Jawabnya tegas, kemudian ekspresinya kembali melembut. "Kau istriku sudah seharusnya menenaniku."

"Tapi dia kan anakku Sei-kun." Tetsuya tak mau kalah.

"Dia anakku juga Tetsuya, tapi dia juga harus belajar mandiri."

Mereka berdua terus melakukan perdebatan konyol hingga melupakan keberadaan anak yang menyaksikan.

Orang bilang rahasia umur awet muda tanpa harus perawatan mahal adalah bahagia. Hal itulah yang Seiichirou lihat dari kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Penampilan fisik mereka tak berubah banyak dari yang Seiichirou lihat saat dia masih kecil. Bahkan ibunya semakin terlihat menawan seiring berjalannya waktu. Meski garis dewasa tidak dapat ditutupi dari wajah keduanya.

Begitupun dengan tingkah laku mereka yang masih seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran, terutama ayahnya yang tak bisa lama berjauhan dari ibunya.

Ya, mereka bahagia menjalani hidup bersama orang yang dicintai. Segala masalah apapun tak berarti selama saling memiliki.

Anak itu tersenyum tipis, dalam hati berdoa semoga keluarga mereka tetap seperti ini hingga ajal nanti. Dia juga berharap bisa hidup seperti orangtuanya jika mempunyai pasangan nanti.

"Sei..!!" Suara panggilan seseorang memaksanya untuk menoleh. Matanya membelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Stefani? Bryan ? Max ?"

Seru Seiichirou dengan nada terkejut sekaligus senang melihat tiga orang yang berjalan ke arahnya yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya di kampus.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, perkenalkan mereka adalah teman-temanku."

Mengetahui orang tua Seiichirou bukanlah orang sembarangan, Ketiga anak itu berdiri bersisian, kemudian membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

" _Hajimemashite"_ ucap mereka bersamaan.

" _Watashi wa Stefani Maxwell desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " Pertama kali yang memperkenalkan diri adalah seorang anak perempuan berwajah khas Kaukosoid. Berambut pirang kecoklatan dan bermata hijau.

" _Watashi wa Bryan Antonio desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu._ " Yang kedua adalah pemuda eropa berkulit eksotis yang sekilas mengingatkan Tetsuya pada Aomine daiki.

" _Watashi wa Maxime Haben desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu._ " Yang Terakhir adalah pemuda keturunan kulit hitam.

Kejutan tak terduga itu sontak membuat Tetsuya dan Sejuurou terkesan. Tak menyangka putranya memiliki teman-teman asing yang bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang.

" _Ha'i yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa berbahasa Jepang."

Tetsuya berkata kepada teman-teman putranya. Bermakaud menyampailan kekaguman.

Namun ketiga anak itu hanya terdiam dan terlihat bingung. Tak pelak membuat Tetsuya heran.

"Ya.. kami belajar dari Seiichirou." Satu-satunya gadis yang berada di sana menjawab dengan canggung. Logat baratnya masih sangat kental.

"Kaa-san, sebenarnya hanya Stefani yang belajar bahasa Jepang." ucap Seiichirou menjelaskan situasi teman-temannya, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada dua anak laki-laki di sebelahnya

"Mereka berdua hanya ikut-ikutan."

Kedua anak itu hanya tersenyum menahan malu.

Tetsuya dan Seiijurou hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah anak-anak yang ada dihadapan mereka.

" _Is he bothering you_ ?" Tanya Seijuurou kepada teman-teman anaknya. Dia ingin tahu apakah anak ini menyusahkan orang lain ketika tidak sedang diawasi olehnya ?"

" _No, he is a nice guy."_ Jawab bryan dengan mengibaskan tangan di depan dada.

" _He often help us_ " jawab anak yang lainnya. Terlihat mereka sangat nyaman berteman dengan Seiichirou. Persamaan nasib sebagai anak rantau menyebabkan kedekatan diantara mereka bisa terjalin.

Interaksi hangat diantara mereka terpaksa terhenti karena Maxime membisikkan satu kalimat di telinga Seiichirou. Sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa mereka harus segera masuk untuk upacara pemberian gelar .

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, kami pergi dulu."

Sebelum pergi mereka sempat membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"Ha'i, sampai nanti."

Setelah memberi salam, para pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya masuk ke tempat upacara.

Sedangkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menyusul belakangan karena upacara pemberian gelar dan upacara perayaan di laksanakan secara terpisah.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Seiichirou. Jangan-jangan mereka sudah pacaran. " Seiijurou mengutarakan kesannya kepada gadis bule yang menjadi teman kuliah anaknya. Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengatakannya, melihat tingkahnya itu dia yakin gadis itu memiliki perasaan khusus kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Tetsuya mengerutkan alisnya. "Seiichi-kun tidak pernah bilang kalau dia punya pacar."

"Kalau begitu mereka masih tahap pendekatan."

"Tidak mungkin, dia masih terlalu muda untuk itu."

"Kenapa tidak ? kita dulu sudah menikah saat seusia dia."

"Aku tidak ingin dia merasa kehilangan masa muda karena harus menjadi suami Sei-kun. Aku tidak mau dia menyesal. "

"Jadi kau menyesal menikah muda denganku ?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan tajam. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih bersikap datar.

"Bukan begitu, aku merasa beruntung bisa menikah denganmu. Kau juga mampu bertanggung jawab sebagai suami meskipun masih muda. Dan kebetulan kita menemukan pasangan yang cocok dan nemiliki tujuan hidup yang sama. Tapi nasib Seiichirou belum tentu sama dengan kita. "

Seijuurou menghela nafas. " Kau terlalu banyak berfikir Tetsuya. "

"Habisnya dia anakku satu-satunya Sei-kun, aku belum siap jika dia harus menikah dan meninggalkanku dan hidup bersama dengan istrinya. Kemudian dia akan jarang mengunjungiku karena sibuk dengan keluarganya. " Perlahan kedua mata Tetsuya mulai berair, kemudian air matanya mengalir.

Seijuurou sedikit panik melihat istrinya yang mulai menangis. Dia langsung merangkul tubuh mungil mencoba menenangkan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Tetsuya menjadi sensitive. Mungkin karena efek tinggal terpisah dengan anaknya.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Aku hanya berasumsi, semua belum tentu benar."

"Tapi kau bilang prediksimu tidak pernah salah." Tetsuya berkata dengan airmata masih membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya masih di kerucutkan dan pipinya di gembungkan. Tak sadar jika sikapnya itu berpotensi membangunkan Seijuurou junior yang akan menyebabkan batalnya kehadiran mereka di acara wisuda sang anak.

Seijuurou meringis, "Kau tahu kan, kau adalah yang tidak bisa kuprediksi, termasuk juga anakmu."

Walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan kalau anaknya menikah muda, bukannya tidak sayang kepada si putra semata wayang, tapi jika Seiichirou menikah dia akan memiliki orang yang mengurusi semua kebutuhannya, anak itu tidak akan selalu bergantung lagi pada Tetsuya, Sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan sisa umurnya hanya berdua dengan Tetsuya tanpa anak yang merecokinya.

Tak mau semakin membebani pikiran sang istri Seijuurou memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan, kebetulan acara mereka akan segera di mulai.

"Sudah saatnya kita masuk kedalam Tetsuya, hapus air matamu, bukankah ini hari bahagia untuk anak kita ?"

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa ? dan apa-apaan omonganmu itu ?"

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ?"

"Kau bicara seperti dia akan menikah.. !" Tetsuya berkata dengan nada yang merajuk. Sedangkan suaminya hanya terkekeh menyebalkan. Ekspresi Tetsuya terlihat lucu, membuatnya ingin terus menjahilinya.

"Baik-baik.. aku minta maaf, sekarang mari kita masuk.

Seijuurou merangkul pundak istrinya kemudian mengajaknya untuk berjalan masuk. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih cemberut.

.

.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kini telah duduk di bangku atas Sheldonian Teater. Seperti teater pada umumnya, Tempat duduk di sini juga di desain setengah lingkaran di bagian atas dan bawah. Bagian atas di peruntukkan untuk keluarga mahasiswa, sedangkan di bagian bawah adalah tempat duduk mahasiswa dan dan para dosen.

Bangunan ini memiliki cungkup delapan sisi yang menonjol di tengah atap, yang dapat diakses melalui tangga menuju kubah di atas langit-langit utama.

Kubah memiliki jendela besar di semua sisi, memberikan akses pemandangan di pusat kota Oxford, dan terbuka untuk pengunjung.

Jika tidak sedang dipakai untuk acara kampus, Teater ini digunakan untuk resital musik, kuliah (seperti Kuliah Romani tahunan), konferensi, dan untuk berbagai upacara yang diadakan oleh Universitas (seperti kelulusan dan matrikulasi).

Saat ini, teater adalah rumah bagi pertunjukan reguler oleh kelompok-kelompok lokal, termasuk _Oxford Philomusica dan Stornoway._

Tak menunggu lama sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah tertulis di undangan, acarapun akhirnya di mulai.

Sebagai pembukaan adalah masuknya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran dan di susul para petinggi univesitas lainnya mereka yang di sinyalir sebagai Kanselir, rektor dan wakil rektor dengan membawa tongkat diiringi lagu klasik yang suaranya berasal pipa organ. Membuat Suasana terasa khidmat dan syahdu. Para mahasiswa berdiri untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada guru besar mereka.

Ketika lagu berakhir, para mahasiswa dan beberapa dosen kembali duduk di kursinya. Kemudian seorang dosen lagi maju ke depan untuk memberikan sambutan.

Selebihnya acara terdiri dari rangkaian upacara protokoler kelulusan mahasiswa. Semua dilaksanakan menggunakan bahasa latin.

Hanya butuh tiga tahun bagi Seiichurou untuk menyelesaikan studi. Dia lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen. Menjadi orang Jepang pertama yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Dia juga menerima penghargaan atas prestasinya selama menjadi mahasiswa.

"Selamat ya sayang."

Acara telah selesai, kini Seiichirou telah resmi menyandang gelar Bachelor dalam bidang bisnis dan manajemen. Tetsuya memberi ucapan selamat dengan memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"Kerja bagus. Aku harap kau bisa menggunakan ilmu yang kau pelajari untuk membantu perusahaan." Ucap Seijurou. Meskipun tak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresinya, Tapi Seiichorou tahu bahwa ayahnya sangat bangga padanya.

"Terimakasih kaa-san. Aku akan berusaha Tou-san."

"Ne, Sei-kun, kita belum memberi hadiah kelulusan untuk Seiichirou-kun."

"Hm, kau benar Tetsuya. Tapi kau tahu kan aku sibuk dan tidak sempat membelikan hadiah untuknya. "

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku tidak terlalu menginginkan hadiah. Kalian mau datang saja aku sudah sangat senang."

Tetsuya tersentuh dengan perkataan anaknya. Dia bangga telah melahirkan anak yang tak hanya tampan dan cerdas, namun juga baik hati. Diapun mengelus surai merah putranya penuh sayang.

"Tapi kalau boleh meminta, aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Kaa-san malam ini, "

"Tentu saja." Tetsuya langsung menjawab dengan antusias. Dia sangat suka menjelajahi suasana malam kota oxford.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus kembali ke Jepang setelah ini."

"Apa ? kita baru datang kemarin."

"Lusa aku ada rapat dengan klien di Tokyo."

"Kalau begitu Tou-san pulang duluan saja, Biar kaa-san tinggal di sini." Ucap Seiichirou mencoba bernegosiasi dengan ayahnya.

"Seiichirou-kun benar, kami akan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari lagi. " Bahkan ibunya juga ikut membantunya.

Seiijurou memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya pusing mendengar permintaan yang menjadi bagian hidupnya. Yang satu belahan jiwa dan yang satu bagian dari dirinya. Apalagi mereka sama-sama keras kepala jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa, kalian berdua harus ikut pulang malam ini. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. "

Putus Seijuurou final. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke Jepang sendirian, sedangkan anak dan istrinya bersenang-senang. Jika sudah berkata seperti itu, maka Tetsuya dan Seiichirou tidak bisa membantah permintaan sang kepala keluarga.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kita makan bersama di luar, Mau kan ? " Tanya Seiichirou dengan lesu.

"Kau ingin makan dimana ?" Jawab Seijuurou.

" _Turf Tavern_ "

Sang ayah menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita kesana. "

"Yosh, Ayo Kaa-san." Seiichirou dengan semangat menarik tangan ibunya. Sementara ayahnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Menuju Caffe Restoran legendaris yang paling terkenal di kota bagi pelajar di Inggris tersebut. Tempatnya tak jauh dari lingkungan kampus oxford. Tempat ini juga sering dijadikan para mahasiswa dan staf kampus untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang dan akhir pekan dengan teman-teman mereka. Selain itu juga banyak turis yang berkunjung.

Untuk sampai ke tempat ini mereka harus melalui jalan berbatu atau gang sempit karena memang letaknya yang tersembunyi.

 _Turf Tafern_ sejatinya adalah Sebuah Pub yang Menyediakan beragam jenis minuman berakhohol mereka juga membuat bir lokal secara berkala menawarkan cita rasa unik dan selalu menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk belajar tentang 'bir' Inggris bagi wisatawan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan pengunjung juga tidak terbatas pada kalangan dewasa melainkan banyak yang anak-anak juga mereka menyediakan minuman non alkohol seperti cola, kopi dan teh. Makanan di tempat ini juga sangat enak karena terbuat dari pahan pilihan namun harganya cukup ramah untuk para mahasiswa.

"Tou-san, kaa-san di sini saja. " Seiichirou memanggil kedua orang tuanya untuk duduk di tempat yang dia pilih. Mereka memilih ruangan Outdor agar bisa menikmati suasana sore.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah. " Ujar Seijuurou merasa bernostalgia.

"Tou-san pernah ke sini ?" Tanya sang anak merasa penasaran.

"Dulu saat aku pertama kali datang ke Inggris."

Seiichirou mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

 _Fish and Chips_ adalah menu andalan di cafe ini. Olahan daging ikan berbalut tepung dan potongan kentang goreng dimakan bersamaan dengan saus mayones. Mereka bertiga memilih memesan makanan ini sebagai pengisi perut. Sedangkan untuk minuman mereka memiliki selera yang berbeda, Seijuurou memesan _Irish Coffe_ , Seiichirou memilih _cappuchino_ sebagai minumannya, sedangkan Tetsuya lebih terima dengan _vanilla ice_. Karena mereka datang ketika matahari hampir terbenam mereka sekalian makan malam.

Hari sudah berubah gelap saat mereka selesai dari acara makan keluarga di cafe yang pernah di kunjungi oleh mantan presiden Amerika Serikat, _Bill clinton_. Di ujung gang mereka telah di tunggu oleh sopir dan pengawal.

Seiichirou melihat ke luar jendela mobil, Gedung Universitas Oxford masih dapat di saksikan berdiri dengan gagah meski hanya tersorot cahaya lampu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia berada di tempat ini. Dia sangat menikmati 3 tahun kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa. Dan sekarang dia harus meninggalkan kampus yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil.

Dia masih ingat ketika masih kecil ayahnya mengajaknya berkunjung ke Inggris, kemudian ketika orang tuanya mengajaknya berkeliling kota oxford dia jatuh cinta dengan keindahan bangunan universitas yang melahirkan banyak tokoh penting dunia. Saat itulah dia putuskan untuk menjadi salah satu orang yang menempuh pendidikan di sana.

"Ada apa Seiichirou-kun ?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada khawatir melihat anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini."

Tatapan sendu tampak dari dua mata biru yang diturunkan Tetsuya, dia sangat suka berada di sini. Dia sempat terfikir untuk menhadi seorang peneliti di Oxford. Tapi tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus perusahaan membuatnya harus kembali ke tanah kelahiran.

"Kau bisa mampir saat kau berlibur atau melakukan kunjungan kerja." Ujar Seijuurou mencoba menghibur anaknya.

Bibir tersenyum sedikit. "Iya, Tou-san."

Meski begitu rasanya akan tetap berbeda, karena sudah tidak ada lagi teman-temannya di sana. Seiichirou paham bahwa semua yang memiliki awal pasti memiliki akhir, meskipun ini bukanlah akhir dari perjuangannya justru adalah awal untuk dirinya menapaki jalan kedewasaan.

Ya, sang Akashi muda menyadari hidupnya harus terus berjalan.

Mobil limousin hitampun akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan gemerlapnya cahaya yang setia menghias malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo.. saya ngambang lagi XD /

Bikin ff dari materi tugas sekolah nyahahaha. Mumpung ada bahan sekalian di manfaatkan :v

Setelah berkeliling mencoba beberapa jenis cerita yang berbeda akhirnya saya kembali ke jalan yang benar (?)

hehehe saya kangen sama Akakuro yang ada anaknya. Ingat.. saya menulis ff untuk mengasup diri saya sendiri kemudian baru dibagikan ke orang lain, OK ? XD

Ceritanya gk berat, khusus untuk Akakuro week ;)

Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun kekuranganan di ff saya, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengedit dan saya terlalu malas untuk mengecek ulang karena terlalu panjang :")


	2. Unexpected

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Family, Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

Future / AU

Mpreg

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung mengusik pagi yang tenang. Kelopak bunga sakura terbang terbawa angin musim semi, mendarat dengan pelan di atas wajah tampan. Seiichirou membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kamar tidurnya yang terlihat luas. Tangan putih terangkat mengambil kelopak bunga yang entah kenapa bisa ada di kamarnya, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada jendela berukuran sedang yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Ternyata semalam dia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya. Terlihat pohon sakura berukuran besar yang dahulu di taman oleh mendiang neneknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa sekarang dia sudah tinggal di negara asalnya. Jepang. Pemuda itu kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Ohayou, Tou-san, Kaa-san."

Seiichirou menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Ohayou." Jawab ayahnya yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Terlihat masih fokus membaca berita dari layar i-pad. Ditemani secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

"Ohayou, Seiichirou-kun. " Sementara ibunya masih menyiapkan beberapa masakan di bantu dua orang maid.

Hal yang begitu di sukai Seiichirou ketika berada di Jepang adalah dia bisa makan satu meja bersama kedua orang tuanya, ditambah dengan masakan buatan sang ibu yang semakin menyempurnakan paginya. Membuat rasa sedih karena tak bisa bekerja di oxford segera terlupakan.

"Kaa-san, mau ku bantu ? " Tanyanya, menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah."

Seiichirou mengendikkan bahu, lalu mengambil duduk di dekat sang ayah.

Sarapan pagi ini adalah sup miso dan ikan salmon panggang juga ada Tamagoyaki dan acar. Untuk Seiichirou hari ini dia ingin di buatkan omurice. Mereka pun mulai memakan sarapan dengan tenang.

"Otou-san,Okaa-san, hari ini aku ingin bertemu bertemu Daigo."

"Terserah kau saja. Bersenang-senanglah sebelum kau sibuk mengurus perusahaan."

"Hueekk.." Suara Tetsuya yang terdengar ingin muntah mengalihkan atensi dua entitas merah kepadanya.

"Tetsuya ?"

Tak menjawab karena mualnya tak dapat di tahan lagi, Tetsuya langsung berlari menuju toilet.

"Kaa-san kenapa ?" Tanya Seiichirou menoleh kepada ayahnya.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah perjalanan kemarin. "

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja ?" Seiichirou bertanya setelah Tetsuya kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Ha'i, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa kau salah makan, Tetsuya ?" Tanya Seijuurou menatap cemas.

"Entahlah, sei-kun, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Ini gara-gara kau, Seiichirou.." Ujar Seijuurou menatap anaknya tajam. Seiichirou menatap kaget dengan tuduhan tiba-tiba ayahnya.

"Apa ? Kenapa aku ?"

"Berhentilah merepotkan ibumu, dan biarkan koki yang memasak."

"Jangan menyalahkan Seiichirou-kun. Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya efek perjalanan kita waktu itu istirahat sebentar juga cukup."

"Tapi kau sudah tiga hari seperti ini. "

"Aku bisa mengantar kaa-san ke doker." Seiichirou menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Tetsuya ke dokter. Dia merasa jika memang ini adalah salahnya karena telah merepotkan ibunya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengantar ibumu, bukankah tadi kau bilang akan pergi."

"Tapi Bukankah Tou-san harus ke kantor ?"

"Hari ini hanya ada satu rapat, sisanya bisa aku serahkan pada Nijimura-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Seichirou memilih menurut dan melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Motor Sport Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigle R Berwarna merah terparkir dengan gagah di dekat lapangan basket tempat Seiichirou membuat janji untuk bertemu teman lamanya.

Sambil menunggu, Seiichirou memutuskan melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya sebagai pemanasam. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang sekilas bagaikan versi muda dari seorang Aomine Daiki datang menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama ?"

"Aku baru datang."

"Oh" Daigo meletakkan tas yang di bawanya di sebelah tas Seiichirou.

Tangan terulur hendak memberi selamat. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu Seiichirou."

"Terimakasih Daigo." Ucapnya menyambut tangan sang sahabat.

"Aku sedikit terkejut kau mengajakku ke sini."

"Atasanku memberiku jatah libur, Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Seiichirou mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi.. kita mulai sekarang ?" Tanya Seiichirou dengan memutar bola basket dengan ujung jarinya. Tujuan awal kedatangan mereka kesini adalah bermain basket One on One.

"Aku rasa ada sedikit masalah." wajah tegas itu menampakkan ekspresi sedikit resah. Membuat Seiichirou mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"NII-SAAANN... " Suara melengking terdengar sangat keras bersamaan dengan langkah kaki berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kau... ?" Gumam Seiichirou dengan nada terkejut melihat bocah yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kecilkan suaramu Reita. Apa kau mau kami kehilangan pendengaran ?" Ucap Daigo kepada anak laki-laki berambut kuning seumuran sekolah dasar. Sudah dipastikan merupakan adiknya.

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak, bibir anak berwajah bishounen itu langsung cemberut.

"Beri salam." Daigo memerintahkan adiknya.

"Seiichirou nii-san, Ohayou."

Sang bocah menyapa dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Ohayou,Reita." Jawabnya dengan ramah.

"Maaf Seiichirou, ini karena ibuku sedang sibuk persiapan untuk fashion show baju rancangannya, aku jadi di suruh menjaganya." Terlihat wajah daigo menunjukkan penyesalan.

Seiichirou tersenyum kalem. " Tidak masalah, kita bisa mengajaknya bermain kalau dia mau." Tangan besarnya sedikit mengacak rambut kuning Reita.

"Bermain apa nii-san ? aku mau.. " Jawabnya dengan riang sambil sedikit melompat. Berbeda dengan Daigo dan ayahnya yang cuek. Sifat Reita persis seperti ibunya. Bahkan Daigo pernah bercerita jika dia hanya diam saat tidur saja.

"Kita akan bermain basket."

"Mau..Mau.. nii-san, berikan bolanya padaku." Reita dengan semangat meminta bola basket yang di bawa kakaknya.

Sang kakak menyeringai. "Hee.. coba tangkap kalau bisa,"

" Seiichirou tangkap !" Bola di oper, Seiichirou menangkapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Berikan padaku !" Saat Daigou kembali mengeluarkan suara bersamaan dengan Reita yang menuju ke arahnya Seiichirou akhirnya mengerti.

"Sayang sekali Reita, bolanya sudah ku berikan kepada kakakmu. " Ujar Seiichirou sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang telah kosong.

Rupanya Daigo sedang ingin mengerjai adiknya, mereka berdua bergantian mengoper bola ketika Reita datang ke arah mereka. Dia bahkan dengan sengaja mengangkat bola lebih tinggi agar adiknya tak dapat meraih benda berwarna orange itu.

Lelah sekaligus kesal karena terus dijahili sang kakak, Reita akhirnya menangis keras, sangat keras hingga membuat orang bisa salah paham jika melihatnya.

"Lihat, dia menangis gara-gara kau !"

"Hei.. Hei.. Jangan menangis Reita, baiklah ini bolanya."

Tangisan Reita berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil bola yang di berikan Daigo, tampak matanya masih berair dan wajahnya memerah, bibirnya masih cemberut.

"Hentikan ekspresi jelekmu itu. "

"Kau mau membuatnya menangis lagi ?"

"Ck, tidak."

Merekapun bermain dengan benar, tidak ada lagi acara mengerjai reita, mereka menemani bocah itu sekaligus memberi latihan singkat, setelah itu mereka bermain one on one. Reita memandang kagum kedua pemuda itu, dalam hati dia sudah bertekad akan menjadi pemain basket yang hebat seperti mereka berdua.

.

.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini ?"

Permainan mereka kini telah selesai, Daigo dan Seiichirou beristirahat di tepi lapangan setelah puas bertanding one on one. Reita terlihat memainkan bola basket seorang diri.

"Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan Tou-san mulai minggu depan. "

"Kau tidak berniat melanjutkan studi lagi ?"

"Tentu saja lanjut."

"Kembali ke Oxford ?"

Seiichirou menggeleng "Aku ingin di Harvard."

"Wow, naik level lagi, eh ?" Daigo mulai membuka kaleng soda miliknya lalu meminumnya.

"Itu pasti ! Aku harus lebih baik dari Tou-san." Sorot mata Seiichirou menampakkan sebuah ambisi yang membara.

"Ayahmu sudah menggantikan kakekmu kan ?"

"Hm, Jii-san sudah terlalu tua."

"Mereka pasti sangat berharap agar kau bisa segera menjadi ceo."

"Mereka terlalu terburu-buru."

"Nii-san, aku lapar."

Rupanya Reita telah berhenti bermain dengan bolanya dan sekarang berdiri dihadapan Daigo dan Seiichirou. Tangan kecilnya di letakkan di depan perut. Memberitahu kakaknya bahwa perutnya meminta diisi.

"Benar juga, ini sudah jam makan siang."

Seiichirou bangkit dari duduknya, membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celana yang dikenakan. "Aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Kau tidak ikut makan dengan kami ?"

"Seiichi-niisan ayo ikut kami."

"Aku mau pulang saja, aku harus mempersiapkan berkas yang akan aku pakai bekerja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

"Da da nii-san." Reita melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Seiichirou membalas dengan senyum kalem.

Saat kakak beradik itu berjalan, Seiichurou sempat melihat Daigo yang ribut dengan adiknya.

Daigo sering bercerita padanya. Bahwa dia dan adiknya sering bertengkar. Adiknya selalu merecokinya saat melakukan apapun. Namun semenjengkelkan apapun mereka tetaplah saudara kandung. Meski cuek namun Seiichirou tahu, Daigo sangat menyayangi adiknya. Begitupun Reita yang begitu mengidolakan kakaknya.

"Adik ya ?"

Seiichirou berfikir tentang kehidupannya yang selama ini dirasa terlalu lancar. Bukan tentang kehidupan di lingkungan masyarakat. Sang ayah telah menempa mentalnya agar menjadi pribadi yang tangguh. Dia dapat menyelesaikan masalah kehidupan yang datang menghampirinya. Bahkan saat di Oxford dia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya sebagai seorang pewaris. Dia tak segan mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu.

Sebagai anak tunggal seorang pemilik perusahaan, semua kasih sayang dia dapatkan dari kedua orang tua dan anggota keluarga yang lain. Apapun yang dia inginkan selalu dia dapatkan dan terlaksanakan. Jika itu adalah makanan, maka tidak ada yang meminta bagiannya. Jika itu mainan juga tidak ada yang ingin merebut darinya. Dia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa ada yang merengek ikut dengannya. Setiap hari dia selalu melakukan rutinitas yang sama, bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah, mungkin sekarang sudah sedikit berbeda karena dia akan bekerja. Karena Seiichirou bukanlah tipe orang yang suka clubing dia akan pulang kerumah dan makan malam setelahnya mandi lalu tidur. Dan aktifitas itu akan terus terulang di setiap harinya.

Bosan ? Tak dipungkiri perasaan itu ada dalam hati setiap anak tunggal. Setiap dia pulang ke rumah, tempat itu terasa sepi. Apalagi mereka tinggal di mansion, tempat itu terlalu besar untuk di huni sebuah keluarga kecil dengan satu anak. Ada kalanya dia merindukan memiliki seorang saudara yang berasal dari rahim yang sama dengan dirinya.

Seiichirou tersenyum kecut. "Tidak mungkin kan."

Takdir telah menentukan bahwa hanya dialah anak dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, sangat tidak mungkin dia punya adik kandung pada usianya yang sekarang. Dan Seiichirou mulai memacu motornya membelah jalanan kota Tokyo.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama.

"Jadi Tetsuya sakit apa ?" Seijuurou saat ini sedang menemani istrinya memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit keluarga Midorima. Tetsuya sendiri telah selesai di periksa beberapa saat lalu dan sekarang mereka menantikan hasil pemeriksaan.

Dokter Midorima tidak langsung menjawab. Dia malah menaikkan kacamata dengan ujung jarinya.

"Selamat.". Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan. Tatapan bingung terlihat jelas dari dua pasang mata biru dan merah.

"Apa maksudnya Midorima-kun.?"

Telunjuk Midorima mengarah ke bagian perut Tetsuya yang masih rata.

"Hamil."

"Apa ?!" Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menjawab bersaman dengan nada terkejut. Jika saja ini adalah drama televisi maka akan terlihat wajah mereka yang di Zoom dengan efek lagu yang dramatis.

Dokter Midorima bedehem sebentar lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan, di dalam perut Tetsuya terdapat embrio yang dilihat dari ukurannya sudah berumur tiga minggu Nanodayo."

Sementara itu, dua orang masih terdiam memandangi tulisan yang tertera. Di situ memang tertulis jika Tetsuya memang positif hamil. Mereka ingat satu minggu sebelum datang ke Inggris Tetsuya ingin pergi ke Yunani karena dia sangat ingin berkunjung ke Santorini.

Bagi Tersuya itu hanyalah liburan biasa sebagai pelepas rasa penasaran. Tapi bagi Seijuurou itu adalah bulan madu dadakan. Rugi rasanya jika melewati moment romantis matahari terbenam tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Gumam Seijuurou yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Tapi ini memang sangat mengejutkan, mengingat Sebenarnya mereka tidak punya renncana menambah anak. Apalagi jarak dengan anak pertama yang terlalu jauh.

"Ini karena Sei-kun tidak mau pakai pengaman."

"Aku kira kau sudah minum obat pencegah kehamilan."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak mau minum obat. Bukankah waktu itu aku menyuruhmu membeli kondom ?" Tetsuya tidak mau di salahkan.

"Mana bisa aku pergi dalam keadaan turn on begitu, Tetsuya. " Ujar Seijuurou membela diri.

"Semua gara-gara sei-kun."

"Padahal hanya kelepasan sekali."

Brak.. !

Suara gebrakan meja cukup keras,membuat kedua pasangan Akashi terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian berbicara seperti remaja yang hamil di luar nikah nanodayo... !"

Midorima berteriak frustasi melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang belum siap untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan terlarang mereka. Padahal sudah jelas mereka adalah pasangan sah suami istri. Bahkan usia mereka sudah bukan remaja lagi.

"Maaf Midorima-kun."

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Lanjut Akashi.

"Aku kira kalian memang ingin menambah anak dengan melepas alat kontrasepsi."

"Saat itu terjadi masalah dengan kesehatan Tetsuya, aku meminta untuk melepas alat kontrasepsinya."

Menghadapi tingkah kedua temannya dokter berambut hijau itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?"

"Tentu saja kami akan menjaganya."

" Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin punya anak lagi, tapi jika memang di beri lagi aku juga tidak menolak."

"Benarkah itu sei-kun ?" Tanya Tetsuya tak percaya. Mengingat Suaminya ini pernah bilang kalau dia tidak mau punya anak lagi.

Seijuurou memberi senyum yang menenangkan.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak suka ? Keluarga kita pasti akan bertambah ramai."

Tetsuya lalu memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat. Yang di balas di balas dekapan penuh sayang.

.

.

Keluarga Akashi saat ini tengah menikmati makan malam. Kali ini Tetsuya tidak memasak, semua makanan di siapkan oleh koki.

"Apa kaa-san tadi sudah ke dokter.?"

"Itulah yang kami ingin bicarakan padamu."

Seiichirou menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Maksud Tou-san ?"

Mereka masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seiichirou mulai khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada kaa-sannya apalagi melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat serius. Tak dia sadari mereka hanya bingung harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau akan punya adik." Akhirnya kalimat to the point itu keluar dari mulut sang kepala rumah tangga. Keluarga Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi akhirnya dia mengatakan langsung ke intinya. Disampingnya sang ibu Tetsuya memberi senyum penuh makna sambil mengelus permukaan perutnya.

Sementara Seiichirou yang mendengarnya otak jeniusnya mendadak terlampat menyerap informasi, begitu tersadar dia langsung membelalakkan mata tentu saja dia sangat terkejut. Jika ini adalah adegan drama maka dapat dilihat snedok garpu yang dipegang Seiichirou jatuh dengan dramatis turun ke bawah lalu menyentuh lantai hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring.

"HAH ?!"

Seijuurou berdehem sebentar lalu mengambil sendok dan memakan soup yang ada di depannya seolah yang barusan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah.


	3. Pregnancy 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning :**

 **Akakuro**

 **Future**

 **Au**

 **OC**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning :

Akakuro

Future

Au

OC

Bagi Akashi Seijuurou yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah basket dan mempersiapkan diri menjadi seorang pewaris bisnis Keluarga Akashi cinta hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa makna.

Namun pemikiran itu berubah seketika saat dia bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya . Meskipun wajahnya minim ekspresi dan kadang tidak peka, namun itulah yang membuatnya tertarik. Seijuurou juga tahu Tetsuya memiliki jiwa yang lembut dan hatinya pun tulus, berbeda dengan orang yang selama ini mendekatinya karena dia seorang Akashi. Hubungan yang tadinya diperkirakan hanya akan menjadi cerita masa remaja berubah menjadi kisah menemukan cinta sejati.

Hingga akhirnya Seijuurou membuat sebuah keputusan gila mengajak Tetsuya menikah setelah lulus sekolah . Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Tetsuya direbut orang lain. Namun begitu, Seijuurou sudah memiliki persiapan untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya kelak meskipun saat bersamaan dia juga harus menempuh pendidikan .

Kebahagiaan itu semakin sempurna ketika mereka mendapat kabar akan di mendapat buah hati. Seijuurou menjadi suami siaga dengan selalu menjaga Tetsuya melewati masa kehamilan.

Ketika waktu persalinan tiba Seijuurou menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan gelisah mengingat prosesedur pembedahan yang akan di jalani Tetsuya. Setelah melalui proses yang memakan waktu tiga jam Akhirnya seorang bayi laki-laki lahir ke dunia. Anak yang memiliki rambut merah seperti dirinya dan bermata biru seperti Tetsuya. Dia memberinya nama Seiichirou. Yang berarti dia adalah anak laki-laki pertama dan akan mungkin menjadi satu-satunya dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Mengingat yang dialami Tetsuya selama masa kehamilan hingga persalinan, Seijuurou tidak tega melihat Tetsuya yang berjuang demi melahirkan anak mereka kesakitan.

"Aku dengar Tetsu hamil lagi."

Lamunan nostalgia itu terhenti ketika suara berat milik Aomine Daiki menginterupsi . Duduk bersisian di sofa empuk berwarna coklat sebuah cafe bertema klasik . Sambil menunggu anggota lainnya datang menyusul. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk meluangkan waktu berkumpul.

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba saja sang kepala polisi itu tertawa.

"Seharusnya kalian itu sudah punya cucu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu bukannya mereda Aomine semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Membuat Akashi berkedut kesal.

"Kalau kau tertawa seperti itu lagi aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa melihat cucumu di masa depan."

Tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan meskipun temannya itu adalah seorang Polisi.

"Baiklah.. baiklah... aku minta maaf, tapi ini cukup mengejutkan. Apalagi Seiichirou sudah lulus Kuliah."

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Tetsuya menjadi sangat sensitif saat di Inggris, ternyata itu karena dia hamil."

.

.

Seiichirou sudah bersiap untuk hari pertamanya bekerja. Dia terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas mahal dan rambutnya di tata rapi. Sekilas seperti Seijuurou di waktu muda.

"Kau benar -benar tampan.". Ucap Tetsuya sambil membetulkan dasi merah yang menjadi penyempurna penampilan anaknya.

"Benarkah Kaa-san ?"

Sebenarnya Seiichirou sudah terbiasa dengan pujian tampan yang di ucapkan orang kepadanya . Namun rasanya berbeda jika mendengar pujian itu dari Kaa-sannya. Rasanya seperti lebih bahagia.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengatakan itu padanya ?."

Suara Seijuurou tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang mereka. Tidak menutupi rasa cemburu.

"Dia kan anakku Tentu saja dia paling tampan ." Tetsuya mengatakannya dengan santai. Seperti tak peduli dengan perasaan suaminya yang sudah menjadi pecahan kecil.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah siap Seiichirou memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke kantor.

"Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san ."

"Hm, semoga beruntung."

Tetsuya mencium dahinya kemudian dua pipinya dan terakhir pucuk hidungnya. Seiichirou menerima perlakuan itu dengan suka rela. Selamanya dia akan dianggap anak kecil oleh ibunya . Ini bisa di maklumi karena Seiichirou calon mantan anak tunggal.

"Kau tidak menciumku ?"

Bisik Seijuurou saat mereka menuju pintu keluar setelah kepergian Seiichirou.

"Tadi kan sudah."

"Tapi yang tadi itu berbeda."

Menghembuskan nafas lelah menghadapi sikap Seijuurou, Tetsuya akhirnya mau mencium suaminya.

"Hanya di pipi ?"

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh saat kita di luar. Cepat berangkat sana."

"Baiklah, tapi nanti jatahku dobel."

Tetsuya hanya bergumam meng 'iya' kan daripada nanti Seijuurou tak kunjung berangkat ke kantor.

"Jaga dirimu, ingat kata dokter jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan penuh penekanan. Mengingat Tetsuya sering 'bandel', sebenarnya yang di lakukan tidak terlalu berbahaya dia hanya kadang memasak dan jalan-jalan tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat suaminya khawatir .

"Baik, Seijuurou -sama."

Ucap Tetsuya menyindir Seijuurou yang sangat over protektif.

Suaminya itu hanya tersenyum geli kemudian mencium kening istrinya .

"Aku berangkat Tetsuya."

"Hati-hati."

Setelah mengambil tas kerja yang di bawakan Tetsuya sang kepala keluarga masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang akan membawanya ke kantor.

Seiichirou dan Seijuurou tidak menggunakan satu mobil. Seiichirou lebih suka menyetir sendiri mobil _Ferrari_ merah hadiah kelulusan dari kakeknya. Selain itu jam pulang Seiichirou mungkin akan berbeda dari ayahnya.

Hari ini kantor heboh mendengar kabar kedatangan anak Pemilik perusahaan akan bekerja bersama mereka .

"Selamat pagi ."

"Selamat pagi Seiichirou-sama." Ucap kepala divisi yang menyambutnya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Akashi Seiichirou. Mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja dengan kalian jadi mohon bimbingannya." Ujarnya kemudian membungkuk dengan sopan .

Para karyawan terutama perempuan begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan anak sang bos. Tak hanya tampan dan cerdas sikapnya juga ramah. Tatapannya hangat dan bersahabat. Senyumnya ramah menawan.

Mereka yang tadinya hanya bisa gigit jari karena ayahnya sudah mustahil untuk didapat kini seperti mendapat harapan dengan anaknya.

Seiichirou tidak langsung ditugaskan di jajaran atas walaupun demikian jabatannya termasuk salah satu posisi cukup vital dalam perusahaan yaitu Manager Pemasaran. Itu sudah sebanding dengan predikat lulusan terbaik dari universitas Inggris yang di sandangnya.

Seijuurou tidak ingin terburu-buru meyerahkan tanggung jawab kepada anaknya . Dia ingin anaknya menyerap ilmu mendapat pengalaman sebanyak mungkin, untuk jenjang karirnya semua tergantung bagaimana usaha Seiichirou. Penilaian tidak hanya dilakukan oleh Seijuurou melainkan juga para jajaran direksi.

"Asal kau tahu aku bukan meragukanmu, tapi aku ingin kau bisa membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau memang layak."

"Aku tahu Otou-san, aku akan buktikan pada mereka ."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Selamat bekerja."

"Terimakasih ."

Seiichirou membungkuk sopan seiring kepergian Seijuurou. Kali ini bukan sikap antara ayah dan anaknya melainkan sikap Antara atasan dan bawahannya. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Dua entitas merah menatap aneka hidangan yang ada di meja makan.

Seperti yang dialami orang hamil pada umumnya Tetsuya juga mengalami ngidam dan hormon yang tidak stabil. Meskipun bukan hal yang ekstrim tetapi kadang sedikit membuat kepala pusing. Dan yang diinginkan Tetsuya di kehamilan kedua ini adalah Vanilla. Semua orang tahu jika Tetsuya adalah penggemar berat Vanilla namun biasanya dia bisa menahan keinginannya dan tidak gelap mata. Namun sekarang nafsunya itu semakin menggila di tambah hormon masa kehamilan. Dia ingin memakan semua makanan yang menggunakan Vanilla dan harus ada Vanilla. Dan tidak mustahil jika rasa Vanilla itu bisa dikombinasikan dengan hidangan utama. Dan untuk padi ini ada

Ayam dalam saus vanilla,

Puding pisang rasa Vanilla, Vanilla crepes, Dan masih banyak lagi makanan rasa Vanilla . Bagi Tetsuya ini adalah hidangan Surga. Tapi untuk Seijuurou dan Seiichirou yang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis ini sangat berlebihan. Meski sudah diolah sedemikian rupa agar aman di konsumsi Tetsuya dan bayinya. Tidak mungkin mereka harus memakan Vanilla selama sembilan bulan.

"Ano.. Kaa-san kita sudah dua Minggu makan makanan seperti ini. "

Seiichirou mengerti kadang orang mengatakan keinginan saat hamil akan menggambarkan calon bayi yang akan lahir, kadang dia berfikir adiknya nanti adalah manusia biasa atau Manusia Vanilla ?

"Itu benar, Tetsuya setidaknya harus ada variasi menu setiap hari ."

"Aku setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun membuatkan kalian sup tofu tidak pernah mengeluh."

"Tapi Tetsuya-"

"Kalian tidak suka ?"

"Bukan, hanya -"

"Baiklah." Tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa piring makanannya. "Bibi, tolong bereskan makanan ini , biar aku yang memakannya sendiri nanti."

Maid pun mengambil kembali makanan di atas meja walaupun dengan ekspresi sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Sayang ?"

"Kaa-san.."

Tetsuya kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak dan Suaminya .

"Apa orang hamil selalu seperti itu ?" Tanya Seiichirou kepada ayahnya yang hanya di jawab helaan nafas panjang.

"Kau dulu lebih menyusahkan ."

Setelah itu Seijuurou pergi untuk menyusul Teysuya jika tidak segera di tenangkan bisa-bisa dia tidak diijinkan tidur di kamar mereka .

Sementara itu Seiichirou meratapi nasib sarapannya, sepertinya dia akan sarapan di kanntin saja.

.

.

Tetsuya merengut sebal di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya yang mewah. Dia baru selesai menonton dorama kesukaannya . Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukan. Jika saja Seijuurou tidak melarangnya dia ingin pergi keluar. Tapi sama saja, semua temannya pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya .

Menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengelus perutnya yang belum terlihat buncit melakukan komunikasi tak kasat mata mengatakan pada si jabang bayi bahwa Kaa-sannya baik-baik saja hanya sedikit bosan.

Diliriknya jam besar di sudut ruangan, ini sudah waktunya Seiichirou untuk pulang. Satu ide terlintas di kepalanya. Tetsuya mengambil telephon rumah dan memencet tombol untuk menghubungi si calon anak sulung.

"Halo, Kaa-san."

"Halo, Seiichirou-kun, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini ?"

"Semua bisa aku kerjakan dengan baik Kaa-san."

"Syukurlah. Nee Seiichi-kun.?"

Seiichirou menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa Kaa-san."

"Nanti mampirlah ke toko Murasakibara-kun. Belikan kue vanilla yang spesial itu."

"Bukankah, Otou-san sudah bilang kalau tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak kue Vanilla ?"

"Hanya satu kali ini saja, Kaa-san dan adikmu ingin sekali makan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau di marahi Otou-san."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih memihak ayahmu ?" Terdengar nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Padahal aku yang membawamu kemana-mana sembilan bulan didalam perutku. Aku yang susah payah melahirkan dan merawatmu tapi kau malah -"

"Baiklah Kaa-san akan ku belikan, tapi ini yang terakhir dalam Minggu ini."

Seiichirou akhirnya menurut. Kalimat itu selalu diucapkan Tetsuya kalau dia tidak mau melakukan permintaan ibunya. Dia tahu ini hanya faktor hormon kehamilan tapi tetap saja kadang membuat kewalahan.

"Oh iya jangan lupa mampir ke tempat pamanmu untuk mengambil Komik pesananku.

"Iya."

" Arigatou Seiichi-kun."

Nah, sekarang malah terdengar lembut lagi padahal tadi seperti ibu-ibu yang mengutuk anaknya yang durhaka . Seiichirou benar-tidak bisa mengerti dengan ibu hamil.

.

.

Ruangan yang tadinya berwarna merah dan _gold_ sekarang menjadi biru dan putih. Juga ada beberapa boneka memenuhi tempat tidur mereka. Tetsuya selalu minta dibawakan boneka apapun bentuknya yang penting boneka berbulu dan empuk. Sepertinya Seijuurou tahu akan mirip siapa anak bungsunya kelak.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersantai sambil menonton tv. Seijuurou duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang sedangkan Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu tegap suaminya.

Tontontonan mereka bukanlah yang serius hanya acara variety show yang menampilkan ragam informasi dari berbagai belahan dunia. Namun sepertinya tema yang diangkat kali ini entahlah bisa di bilang waktunya kurang tepat.

Seijuurou sempat ingin mengganti channel tv namun kalah cepat dengan Tetsuya yang menahan remote.

"Aku mau lihat ."

Akashi mencoba menarik remote dari genggaman Tetsuya.

"Itu tayangan yang tidak menarik , sayang ."

"Tapi aku mau lihat Sei-kun."

Dan aksi tarik menarik remote tvpun terjadi. Namun pada Akhirnya Tetsuya yang menang.

Tayangan TV itu menampilkan Salah seorang chef asal New York yang bernama Joe Calderone, yang baru-baru ini memecahkan rekor dalam Guinness World of Record dalam pencapaiannya membuat milkshake vanila termahal yang pernah ada, membuat Tetsuya begitu tertarik untuk melihatnya.

Milkshake yang dibuat oleh Calderone bukan hanya dipresentasikan secara mewah, tetapi juga dibuat dari bahan-bahan premium berkualitas tinggi.

Dimulai dari es krim vanila yang bahan dasarnya diambil dari Tahiti yang disatukan dengan susu jersey yang kaya akan lemak sapi khas Inggris. Es krim ini kemudian ditambahkan dengan krim yang dibawa langsung dari Devonshire, kacang vanila segar dari Madagaskar, cokelat Venezuela, serta kacang hazelnut, susu kedelai dan gula dari Italia.

Berkat bahan-bahan super premium tersebut, milkshake milik Calderone dibanderol dengan harga $1000. Bagaimana Tetsuya tidak sangat tergiur melihat pemandangan yang di hadapannya ?

"Sei-kun, aku mau itu."

Dan yang ditakutkan Akashi terjadi. Tetsuya meminta sambil menunjuk layar televisi dengan nada manja.

"Tetsuya, aku bisa membuatkanmu Milkshake yang lebih enak dan lebih mahal dari itu."

Tetsuya menggeleng , "Aku mau Vanilla Milkshake itu Sekarang."

"Tidak mungkin sayang, kau tahu itu di Amerika. "

"Kita pergi ke sana ."

"Tetsuya, jarak dari rumah kita ke Amerika tidak sama dengan jarak ke Maji Burger."

Seijuurou mencoba memberi pengertian dengan sabar . Tapi sepertinya si jabang bayi sedang tidak mau diajak bekerja sama.

"Apa kau mau kalau anak kita nanti 'ileran' ?"

'Tolong Jangan '

Seijuurou berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya supaya tidak terpengaruh oleh Tetsuya yang memandangnya penuh harap dengan binar mata berkilauan, namun istrinya tidak menyerah bahkan kilaunya semakin bertambah kuat.

Pada Akhirnya Seijuurou pergi ke Amerika bersama Tetsuya dengan pesawat pribadi untuk segelas Vanilla Milkshake.


End file.
